


难忘今宵

by PAPAPapaya



Series: 相濡以沫 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 顾海X悟空，约等于pwp，带人设和部分剧情。





	难忘今宵

顾海被绑架了。

他爸要再婚，他在学校闹事，他爸没揍他，反而把他打包扔来香港，名曰眼不见为净。

一定有猫腻。

顾海从机场出来，没见到来接的车。一辆的士泊在他面前，司机对他嚷嚷粤语，后面有个提着行李的往这里探头。顾海想让开，后脖子一凉，往前栽倒在车里，没了意识。

醒过来发现自己被铐在一张单人床上。房间小且破旧，一门一窗，窗户涂黑，电视，床头柜，折叠椅。

顾海挣扎，四副手铐挂着四支床柱，咣咣响。

顾海都给气笑了。香港还是不是我国领土不可分割的一部分了？是真敢把他怎么样还是咋地。

床还特别小，躺下就得屈膝，伸直脚只能靠在床头。

门外隐有人声。门开了半边，探进来个穿背心有纹身的，又出去。门留了条缝，外面漏进来笑骂声，烟雾缭绕，墙壁发灰，能看到半张桌，坐着的尽是同样打扮的人。

关门声，脚步声。有个人走到桌边，是个侧影，寸头，黑裤子里面扎着长袖白衬衫，干干净净。

那人在桌边站了会，转身往这个房间走。顾海赶紧倒回床上，方觉装睡太晚。来人却没看他一眼，将门掩上，不知从哪里摸出个遥控器摁亮电视。

画面掠过三色台标，定格在新闻上，讲的是普通话。

来人这才走过来，手里提着一个塑料袋，拿出一盒放在床头柜上。

衬衫系到最顶上。高颧骨，厚嘴唇，眼睛圆咕隆咚，小孩子模样。

未成年人质都绑。未成年小弟都收。顾海想。资本主义太万恶了。

那人又放下一柄塑料勺，从裤子口袋里摸出钥匙，解开顾海的右手。

顾海掂量了下，小孩好办，外间就不好说了。拧巴了一下，最后把饭盒拿过来。

烧腊饭。

吃到第三天，顾海开口搭腔：“能不能换个菜？”

小孩把空盒收走，又把他铐回床头。

第四天换成了番茄牛腩。

第五天顾海得寸进尺：“我要洗澡。”

香港二月也有二十度，他被绑五天。虽说有吃有睡还有人陪看半小时电视，除了床小点，及某生理需求得在痰盂里解决，可说是待遇优厚。

纨绔脾气不按住就会冒起来。

小孩眨巴眨巴眼，走了。

过会有个背心端着盆进来，扔在床头柜上，抓起他的头往里摁。

顾海反应快，只呛了半口水，额头重重磕在盆底，听到背心用不标准的普通话骂：“冲凉，冲天灵盖啦。”

顾海眼前冒金星，忽然被一股力拽起来。水哗地翻开。他躺在床上一阵咳。

床边，背心倒地。小孩打湿的半边衬衫贴着一整条花臂，拔出插在背心肋间的砍刀，噗呲一声，血咕咕直冒。

门口站一溜背心，低头：“悟空哥。”

小孩——起了美猴王名字的悟空歪头看他们，蹙眉，又提刀，剁掉死人刚刚抓顾海的那只手。

刀刃斩在骨头上，听得顾海心里打颤。

悟空弯腰捡起断手，往门口扔过去。

顺便一脚踢翻折叠椅，砸在一个背心身上。

悟空跳过去拎着那个人的头朝墙上撞。

撞了十好几下，在墙上开出一朵血色的花，才罢手。

背心们拖人的拖人，擦地的擦地。悟空踱回床边，一把掐住顾海下巴。顾海先本能挣扎，未果，随即不敢动。

悟空捧着他的脑袋看了一圈，拇指摩挲磕到的那块，很是轻柔。

末了，对着顾海笑了，那笑甜滋滋的，脸颊鼓鼓，露着兔牙，不只未成年，还像十五岁。

顾海却心惊胆战。他觉得那笑不是对着他，更像是对着一叠钞票。

晚上顾海曲着膝盖躺在床上，满心彷徨绝望。敢绑他的肯定不敢把他怎么样，但这是个疯子啊！

第六天悟空照常来，带着番茄牛腩，还附赠一份甜品。顾海这才想起来今天是除夕。

没有折叠椅，悟空在他床边盘腿坐下，脚踏残留的血迹，正好看电视。

新闻在播大案要案回顾，说到重庆的银行抢劫案。顾海听同学八卦过。主持人介绍情况，四个抢匪，三死一重伤，重伤那个跑了。随即放出监控片段和画相。

顾海看着特别眼熟。

正好悟空仰头，脖颈支在床边，后脑的毛刺扎着顾海的腿。

顾海和他四目相对。

悟空笑得又天真又得意，指指电视：“那个。”

说话还吞字。

指指自己：“是我。”

顾海：我知道了但我一点都不想知道。

不敢回应，半笑不笑，嘴角僵硬。

悟空收走空盒子，把顾海铐回去。顾海绷着身体，看他的衬衫和手指，还是干干净净。

手指碰到他手腕，顾海一个激灵。

悟空走了。晚上，又回来了。

拎了好几瓶酒，有红有黄有白，身上酒精味浓烈。他把电视打开，调半天，调出来中央一台，正在播天气预报。

悟空往顾海床边一坐，撬开一瓶酒，咕噜咕噜灌。

顾海大气不敢出，全神贯注于即将南下的又一波冷空气。

悟空喝了两口，站起来，把那扇涂黑的窗户拉开。对面的楼房很近，不过两三米。

悟空抡起酒瓶砸过去。

酒瓶砸在墙上，砰的一声爆开，像烟花。

悟空鼓掌大笑，回头看顾海，傻兮兮，很烂漫，跌跌撞撞走过来，抓起一只酒瓶：“喝酒？”

顾海僵硬过度，以致失控，冒出来一句：“我未成年。”

说完就后悔。

悟空却附议：“对哦。”

说罢拿起酒瓶往床头上磕，磕断瓶口，借床撑起来。

手一斜，酒液劈头盖脸往顾海脸上浇。

悟空咯咯直笑：“你喝啊。”

春晚开始了，主持人讲着开场白。

顾海想躲，却无处可躲。他酒量不错，但被这么一浇，烈酒呛到肺里，错觉自己要死了，还吞下去好几口。

悟空爬到床上。

顾海是真怕了，拼命抬起手挡脸，奈何手铐不够长，拽得咣当乱响。

悟空掐住他的脖子，往床上摁。

顾海挣扎了一会才发现对方没用力，咳嗽着抬眼看，见悟空跨坐在他身上，眼睛圆圆亮亮，映出他的倒影。

掐他的那只手收回去，两手一起，扒顾海的裤子。

顾海懵了。

他大叫：“我未成年！”

悟空不理他，熟练地剥开他的内裤，掏出性器。

像是在品评，手绕着划了一圈，握住，开始撸。

顾海：不要硬！

确实没全硬。酒精的作用开始发挥，电视里传来的多人合唱似近似远，感官迟钝，只是半勃。

忽然被一个湿热的东西裹住，顾海喉咙一抽，低头，悟空趴在他曲着的膝盖间含他，肉肉的嘴唇湿乎乎地贴着他的东西，舌头沿着柱体边转边舔。

顾海一个星期没洗澡了，自己想想都有点恶心。悟空却像在吃大餐，嘬得啧啧直响。

纵使意志再坚定，顾海还是个健康的思春期少男。

很快他就硬了，在悟空脸颊上顶出一个轮廓。悟空吸了两下，吐出来，唾液和前液流到下巴，往嘴里塞了个东西，又一寸寸含回去。

顾海第一次体验用嘴戴安全套。

他觉得自己更硬了。

硬归硬，毕竟男人的硬是功能性的。他可不会以为这个绑匪是要跟他做纯洁的口活。

——他什么都不想跟这个疯子做好吗！

悟空像这时候才想起来，跳下床，蹬掉裤子甩在一边，露出来一双结实又线条流畅的腿，还有衬衫下摆若隐若现的半个屁股。

小而紧窄，圆且挺翘，当中勒着块布。

这绑匪还他妈穿了条丁字裤。

顾海心中骂脏话。

但他的小兄弟竖得笔直，在安全套里面湿得往下淌。

悟空蹦回床上，扒开丁字裤前面，用自己的性器蹭他的。

蹭了一会，往前爬两步，拉开床头柜的抽屉伸手进去搅。白衬衫没了裤子束缚，垮垮地坠着，系得整齐的领口露出来半截锁骨。

在顾海眼前晃来晃去。

顾海刚才都差点被蹭射了，耳听驻某国大使馆祝全体人民新的一年如何如何，满腔无处发泄的欲火，恨不得在这具肉体上咬一口。

悟空又退回去了，手里抓着一罐打开的凡士林，脱掉丁字裤，挖出一大坨往自己身下塞。

他的身体略腾空，手指没入衬衫下摆，在隐晦的肉丘轮廓间进进出出，不一会便发出腻滑水声。

顾海眼睛都红了，觉得这家伙是不是自己把自己弄得挺爽，要晾着他不管。又抱着人质的矜持，手脚摊开，不肯出声。

悟空抽出手指，舔舔嘴唇，一屁股坐在顾海身上，慢慢往后挪，臀缝擦着顾海的性器滑动。

顾海咬牙，扭过脸，做出就义模样，实则掩饰自己满脸的欲望。

悟空看都不看他，手伸到背后，一手扶着顾海的东西，一手掰开自己的臀丘。顾海只觉得自己下面那根在软软弹弹的肉上顶了两下，没进一个湿润的穴口里。

刚进去他就爽得头皮发麻，小穴又软又紧，一点点被他撑开，一点点把他吞进去。

越吞越深，直到将他整个吃进。顾海还没来得及享受被包裹的快感，悟空提起身体，肉棒滑到穴口，又重重坐下，引着肉棒撞向深处。

悟空撑着他的胯，发出满足的呻吟。

顾海也想叫，硬是憋住了。

呼吸却愈发粗重。

起起落落。被迫退出时像被重重阻碍，肉穴裹着他不肯放，被动进入时肉壁绞紧，不知餍足地吸他。

顾海的魂都快被那穴个吸出来了，什么绑匪，什么疯子，什么不好笑的小品，通通不知道了。他不能动，只能借那一点活动空间迎着落下来肉穴顶上去。顶到最深处，脑中白光一闪。

他射了。

射完倒回床上喘粗气。悟空骑到一半，软下来的性器还插在屁股里，前面自己的东西半抬着，居高临下瞪他。

贤者时间及时提醒顾海那天悟空捅人剁手又走人的狠厉模样。

狠人蹙眉，嘴巴撅起来：“啧。”

顾海羞愤。要不是被绑架了他至于憋这么久吗？

此时响起电话铃声。

悟空四下张望，看到床头柜下，不把顾海拔出来，就这么爬过去捡裤子，不管顾海软了的性器掉出来一半。

他趴在顾海身上，半个身子悬在床外，摁通电话，贴在耳边。

顾海听不到电话那头在讲什么，只听到悟空的声音。

悟空一边嗯嗯啊啊，一边伸手在裤子口袋里继续摸。

“嗯。嗯。”悟空解开一只手铐，把钥匙扔回地上，“知道。听见了。”

他擒住顾海不知所措的右手，凑够去，在掌心舔了一下。

一边还看了顾海一眼。舌尖湿软，跟只猫似的。

悟空：“没。”

说完抓起顾海的中指和食指，舌头卷上来，用舔他老二的动作舔了一遍。

靠得近，顾海能听见电话那头问：“在干嘛？”

悟空把手指含在嘴里，模仿性交的动作抽插，水声啧啧作响。

那头说：“行。你好好玩。”

悟空把手机随手一扔，扑过来抓着顾海的手啃。下面的穴和顾海的性器分开，润滑流了一滩，黏在顾海露出来的肚子上。

悟空一会舔，一会咬，一会掰开指缝，一点点用牙齿磨过去。

顾海在床上不是愣头青，知道自己敏感的地方在哪，手不是。

这会他却被弄得心潮澎湃，见那两瓣肉嘟嘟的唇间自己的手指进出，好像在用手指操那张看起来很好吻的嘴。

悟空含着他的手指，眼角微湿，含混地说：“下面也来啊。”

顾海呼吸一滞。

悟空用屁股蹭他下面，叼着他的手眉开眼笑。

又进去了。这次顾海卯足了劲要操久些，难得空出来一只手，抓着那个肉呼呼的屁股不放，往自己胯间按。

悟空被他操得很爽，本来全由一个人把控的节奏，这下两个人谁也不肯让步，反而更刺激，没什么几浅几深的规矩，就看谁能抓住谁，屁股肉撞着顾海的胯，啪啪直响。

折腾一阵子，悟空身上的白衬衫被汗打湿了，领口系得挺好的两个扣子不知道绷去哪，一片垮着，一片被汗黏在身上，透出来的花臂深深浅浅，一段腰线藏在下面，勾得顾海把手滑上去。

悟空不满，抓着他的手要往下。

顾海先一步用力，按着他的背伏下来，咬住胸口黏糊在布料上的点。

他发了狠，咬得乳尖破了，嘴里尝到血味。

悟空推了他一把，推得他咣一下撞在床头，然后扑上来，舌头卷他舌头，把那一点血腥味全勾走，还吃不够似的在他嘴里搅。

顾海跟他搅，下面猛操，手臂勒着窄腰，恶狠狠地咬他。

悟空被他吸着舌头，掐着乳尖，操着穴，射了。

顾海没射，继续动。悟空趴在他身上闭着眼享受了一会，突然抓他的手摁在自己脖子上。

顾海知道有些人喜欢玩这个，但他不喜欢。

悟空眼里的光芒兴奋又疯狂。

顾海只好配合他，掐，又不敢太用力，被悟空拿脚蹬了好几下，差点蹬得他从穴里掉出去。

他慢慢加力，终于掐得悟空翻了白眼，鼻涕眼泪都流，一边笑一边抽搐着射出来。

顾海忽然有点难过。

他松开手，把悟空拉过来，一点一点舔干净那张脸。

悟空还在失神，小动物似的乖乖窝在他怀里，软软地呻吟。

顾海吻着他的脸。

下一次悟空射的时候他也射了。

不知道做了多久，顾海搂着悟空从性事的余韵里回过点神来，听到电视里在唱《难忘今宵》。

顾海想我这他妈可不就是难忘今宵吗。说不定没明霄了。

过了一会悟空也醒过神，趴在顾海身上，寸头枕他的肩膀，眼睛朝上看他。

人质顾海屏气，考虑该怎么发挥求生欲。

悟空：“你还行不行，再来？”

顾海：“来就来。”


End file.
